A Game Show Love Connection
by SugarJunkE
Summary: Ino decides to take her friend's romantic life into her own hands by signing her up for a popular dating game show, ignorant of the new relationship developing between Sakura and her teammate. Sakura is annoyed with her actions and Naruto decides to sign up as well; he wants to make sure that none of those contestants try anything funny with his Sakura-chan.
1. Café Craze

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Well I do own this cold that's making me absolutely miserable and weak-and these used tissues._

_**Warning:** There's swearing because in real life teens swear I know I do. I swear like the pint-sized sailor I am and I ain't even ashamed. _

* * *

**A Game Show Love Connection**

_Café Craze_

* * *

"You signed me up for what now?" Sakura's right eye twitched in mounting irritation, her steaming cup of tea frozen in front of her pursed lips. A faint cracking was audible as a tiny chip formed near the base of the fancy tea cup's handle.

Ino continued to nibble on her coffee cake daintily, unfazed by her friend's growing displeasure. She was used to Sakura's short fused temper by now and paid her no mind. There was no way in hell she was going to let Forehead distract her from her well-deserved snack with her standard temper tantrums.

The pink haired girl continued to glare at her, celadon colored eyes narrowed in a cat like fashion. Now this wouldn't do; how was Ino supposed to enjoy her sweet confection when she had that glowering at her with the intent to kill-which she wouldn't put past her.

With an exasperated sigh she set down her spoon and rolled her eyes, "Are you going deaf? I really don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this. All I did was sign you up for Meet Your Match."

People could be so ungrateful, Ino mused as she went back to eating her cake. She would love to have a friend who would go to the trouble of signing her up for one of the most popular dating game show out there, especially if it was obvious she was in need of some male companionship. Just by looking at Sakura anyone could tell that the girl was oozing sexual frustration which was probably why she had her panties in a twist most of the time. By doing this Ino was not only doing her friend a favor but also to everyone else who had to put up with her on a daily bases. Ino just knew she deserved an award for her service to humanity, perhaps a life sized gold statute in her likeness. That sounded about right.

A glowing green fist smashed down on the table causing the tea cups and pastries to jump upwards and plummet downwards along with the shattered pieces of the glossy wooden table. The few customers in the tea shop turned to look at the source of the commotion, staring wide eyed at the red faced girl who was standing up and glaring down at her stunned blonde friend who was now covered in tea and chunks of coffee cake.

"What the hell Forehead?! What the hell?!" She got up as well, crumbs falling off her person adding to the mess on the floor. Ino concluded that if Tsunade was unable see this kind of crazy right underneath her nose for the past few year then she had no right to even call herself a medic-nin. Then again Tsunade herself had the habit of breaking objects at random too when she got into one of her moods. Why was she surrounded by so many crazy people?

"Pig," Sakura began breathing through her nose, "why on earth did you sign me up for a FRICKIN' GAME SHOW?!

Her enraged bellow resounded throughout the cozy little room and it scared two chubby cheeked toddlers into cowering behind their parents, the fear of god instilled in them.

One of the younger tea servers timidly came over to them trembling in his polished boots; he wasn't too bad looking for a guy who looked about ready to piss in his pants Ino noted off handily. "Excuse me," he coughed fearfully, "but I'm going to have to ask you two to leave."

Both girls broke off their heated staring match and turned to glare at the bumbling youth.

The young man gulped loudly, "Please?"

* * *

"Great thanks to you we've been banned from that tea shop; I didn't even get to finish my coffee cake you freak of nature!" They both stood outside on Konoha's main street after the owner of the shop, a usually mild mannered middle aged man, had angrily threatened to file charges, his salt and pepper mustache quivering in rage.

"Well you signed me up for a dating game show! Who does that you boar?!" Sakura huffed as she bent down to wipe wood chips and stray crumbs from her dress. They were both off active duty that afternoon, dressed in simple civilian sun dresses that were now sprinkled with the debris from the broken table. Ino fumed at the fact that her pea green dress was in worse condition than Sakura's. Apparently there was no justice in the universe.

Ino scoffed, tossing her ponytail back over her shoulder. She might look like a victim of a small pastry factory explosion but that didn't mean she would stop caring about her appearance, she thought as she rummaged in her bag.

"I don't see why you feel the need to call me a boar when you've got a forehead that puts most aliens to shame." Ino snidely quipped, pulling out a tube of lipstick from her purse.

Sakura's pale pink lips curled upward maliciously, "Oh really Pig? Because that mustache of yours makes you look pretty boorish."

Ino gasped causing her lipstick to smear, leaving a dark pink trail on her cheek. She whipped out a compact mirror and hastily checked her upper lip.

Once she was sure she wasn't growing a mustache she turned back around to glare at the other girl who started laughing even harder after seeing her painted face.

"Hahaha," she said sardonically, as she nonchalantly wiped the wayward rouge off her face, "you don't joke about stuff like that. Some of us actually care about how we look. No one wants to end up as a lonely spinster, well except you."

"And what exactly are you implying?! I never said I wanted to be a spinster!"

"Ohhh calm the hell down, when's the last time you even showed a slight bit of interest in a guy?"

Sakura pouted crossly. "I'm just busy….," she looked around the crowded square blushing lightly, "and there's no one I'm interested in at the moment."

The last part came out as a soft mumble and Ino grinned knowingly.

"L-iaaaaar!" She just knew Sakura wasn't being completely honest with her, she only mumbled when she was nervous, lying or nervous about lying.

Sakura turned around and started to walk briskly in the opposite direction. She plowed blindly through the afternoon crowd, Ino opened her mouth to warn her that she was about to run into the tall blonde in front of her but she was too late.

Sakura ran straight into his back, her face pressed up against his dark shirt and her palms resting against his broad back. Ino felt inclined to smack her temple, leave it to Forehead to run into unsuspecting villagers. But on the bright side, she thought, at least she hadn't pushed him over.

He turned around, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth turned down in a confused frown as he looked down at the flushed girl before him.

"Sakura-chan?"

* * *

_Author's Rambling Corner: Have you ever had those moments where you have so much to do and study for that the creative parts of your brain just go pffff? That my friends is how I feel at this moment. God I can't wait till J-term but heyyyy totally off topic but fruits are the equivalent of a plant uterus. Mind slightly blown.__ And stomach extremely queasy. **(I've decided to make the "chapters" a bit longer so chapter one and two are now one Ja!)**_


	2. Blood Red Tomatoes

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine I'm just borrowing these characters for awhile but I swear I'll give them back... Eventually..._

_Warning: There's swearing because in real life teens swear I know I do. But yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.._

* * *

**A Game Show Love Connection**

_Blood Red Tomatoes_

* * *

Sakura slowly looked up at the whiskered boy who was now as red as she was. She promptly pushed him away.

"Watch where you're going Naruto," she coughed awkwardly, taking several steps back, her eyes fixated on the dusty ground below her.

The edge of his eyes creased and his mouth formed a pseudo-smile. He didn't meet her eyes either, instead choosing to rub the back of his neck while he chuckled uncomfortably.

The gears in Ino's brain started turning. Forehead and her loudmouth teammate were never this awkward around each other; usually he would act like a lovesick puppy and she would knock the snot out of the poor boy for any minor transgression he committed.

Something was wrong and the gossip in her was just dying to know what. She'd have to be very slick about this.

"So what the hell's going on with you two?"

They glanced at each other warily. Naruto opened his mouth to answer but Sakura silenced him with a look.

"Nothing," she responded smiling cheerfully as she stepped to the side of the road to let an elderly woman pass.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes nothing!"

Naruto's eyes were following the whole exchange like a cat's would a game of ping pong and they finally stopped on his flushed teammate. His gaze lingered on her chest; the narrow cut of her dress was more revealing than what she usually wore and his tan face had a faint carnal air to it.

Instead of punching his lights out Sakura seemed to be enjoying the attention as she smiled demurely.

Ino frowned, now she definitely knew something was up.

"You really expect me to believe that?" she put her hands on her hips and leaned accusingly towards her pink haired friend, "you're blushing like a frickin tomato and lover boy over there looks like he wants to ravage you until sundown!"

"Wh-wh-what?" He sputtered, his attention diverted from the oh-so enticing display he had been intently staring at.

"Ino stop being so ridicu-"

"Unless he already did?" Ino chuckled evilly. "Oh hohoho! I see what's going on here Sakura you sly sly dog you! Here I was worried about you but apparently you've already got something going on."

Sakura groaned, her face had lost most of its red hue, "Ino there's nothing going on between us right Naruto?"

He nodded mutely.

"Well then I guess you're still open for the game show."

Naruto's brows were knit in confusion, "Game show? What game show?"

Ino examined her manicured nails in an aloof manner.

"She thought it would be a good idea to sign me up for some stupid dating game show," Sakura glared at Ino who was too preoccupied with her nails to notice.

"Ehh you mean that one with the green haired flashy dresser guy?"

Ino looked up, "Says the guy who wears orange every other day for your information Ryuu Takeshi is the hunkiest host alive." She dramatically fanned herself with her hand.

Sakura gave him a questioning look and he shrugged.

"It's Gaara's favorite show."

The Kazakage watched dating game shows? Ino pictured the intimidating redhead curled up on a couch in pajamas as he stared love-struck at Ryuu's face, a pillow clutched to his chest. Her loud guffaws drew disdainful looks from the vendors they were walking past.

"But Sakura-chan isn't that show for people who're tryna find a boyfriend?"

"Well duh genius it is a _dating _game show." He pouted at Ino who was still wiping tears of laugher off her face.

"I thought you didn't want a boyfriend?"

"I don't," Sakura said through clenched teeth, "someone over there is getting on my case about it."

"You're welcome. There are loads of hot hunks on that show and a lot of them have better looking faces then ten thousand Sasuke-kuns combined."

Naruto started to walk off in the opposite direction.

"Naruto? Where are you going?" Sakura called after him.

He turned around, gave a quick wave and broke into a sprint.

"What the heck was that about?"

Sakura shrugged, "I'm still not going to do it."

"It's too late to opt out it says so in the contract."

"What contract?"

"The one I signed for you of course."

"Ino…"

"Yeah?"

"It'd be a good idea for you to start running now."

* * *

"SASUKEEEEEE! SASUKEEEEE!" Naruto ran towards the main Uchiha compound and proceed to pound loudly on the front door.

The inhabitants of the compound were currently in bed and neither one of them was happy with the commotion going on at their front door.

"Sasuke go talk to him," Karin grumbled as she untwined her pale arms from his bare waist.

He sighed as he got out of bed. He had been planning on spending the day at home recovering from the last mission he had gone on but apparently his idiot of a teammate had other plans.

Pulling on a loose pair of pants he made his way towards the door.

"SASUKEEEE!"

He opened the door, squinting as sunlight crept into the dark hallway.

"What?"

Naruto paused his fist mid-knock in front of Sasuke's face and pulled it back sheepishly.

"Sasuke I really need to talk to you," he said with a solemn expression on his face.

"Okay?" he regarded him coolly.

"Sakura-chan is going to be on that dating show Gaara watches and the guys there have faces better than yours! What am I gonna do?!" He wailed, his hands resting on Sasuke's shoulders.

If Sasuke had cared about his appearance he would have been extremely offended, he instead chose to remove Naruto's hands off his shoulders.

"Why does it concern you?"

"Because I finally felt like I had a chance with her and now she's going to be on some show with a buncha pretty boys!" he flailed his arms around in an exaggerated manner.

"Hn."

"Sasukeeeeee!"

"What show?" Karin emerged from behind Sasuke, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She looked up at him curiously, her frame drowning in one of his tee-shirts. He gave a slight roll of his eyes and turned back to Naruto who was staring at them in horror.

Naruto pointed at them, "Where you two just…"

"Huh? O-of course not!" she stammered out indigently, pushing her glasses back up her nose, "now why exactly do you care so much about a show with pretty boys? "

Sasuke smirked discreetly at her endearing show of embarrassment; Karin was never one for public displays of affection.

Naruto glared at her, "Ino signed Sakura-chan up for some stupid dating game show, you know the one with that Ru-something guy with the green haired."

"Ryuu Takeshi?!" Sasuke looked down at Karin who shrugged casually.

"He's cute," she began, Sasuke gave an annoyed snort, "but not that cute."

"See even the host is a pretty boy Sakura-chan'll forget about me in an instant!"

"I would too," Karin mumbled under her breath.

"Hmm?"

"I said if you're so worried about her maybe you should sign up as a contestant or something," she said in sarcastic tone, "I know that the auditioning place for Konaha is near the Kenji General store."

Naruto broke into a sprint towards the town square, his sandal covered feet kicking up puffs of dirt in their wake.

"Wait I wasn't serious!" She ran her hand through her mussed red hair, baffled by the whole exchange.

Sasuke stretched and turned around to make his way back towards the bedroom.

"I'm going back to bed."

* * *

**_Author's Table Side Ramblings: _**___This chapter is goes out to _ninaxw, tuatara, elizabeth madrigal 92 _and Erokage because they are awesome period. You guys just make me so happy (sob). Sorry for the late update but as usual life is kicking my butt and my self defense skills are minimal to say the least. I'm making the chapters longer though and I'll try to update at least once a week because that's my ninja way (sparkles). See ya!_


	3. Ninjas and Roofs

_Disclaimer: All I own is my pitiful overworked soul…_

_Warning: There's swearing because in real life teens swear I know I do. But yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.._

* * *

**A Game Show Love Connection**

_Ninjas and Roofs_

* * *

Rock Lee was happily starting his morning with a youthful walk a top the rooftops of Konaha on his hands but on his five thousandth six hundredth and seventy fifth lap a strong gust of orange wind nearly knocked him over.

He steadied himself and caught the sight of someone racing away; the man in the carrot colored clothing seemed to be in a hurry as he sped across the canopy of roofs. There were only so many ninjas who wore that bright youthful shade of orange, Lee thought, and he decided to race after the messy haired ninja and figure out why he was in such a hurry. The shingles of the roofs made clamorous clanging noises as his palms came in contact with them.

"God damn ninjas and roofs! What the hell do they think the ground's for?! Birds?!"

A plump woman leaned out of her apartment window to rant at him furiously; one of the shingles had come loose when Lee had walked on the building's roof and it was so sharp that it sliced her clothesline in half.

"I'm sorry!" He said as he stopped to pick up her fallen garments, Lee blushed when he saw that most of it was lingerie. One particularly large frilly purple and maroon bra had landed on the head of an extremely bewildered man, Lee snatched the offending article off his balding top and apologized profusely to him as well, Naruto was now almost out of his sight.

Rock Lee hurriedly gave the agitated woman her clothes; she huffily took them from in-between his feet.

"Naruto-san!" His arms were merely blurs as he tried to make up for the lost time.

Naruto continued hopping from rooftop to rooftop, deaf to Lee's loud calls.

Lee smiled a dazzling toothy grin; if he didn't catch up with Naruto he would punish himself by walking atop all of the buildings in Konaha on his middle fingers for another seven thousand laps.

Naruto jumped off a dark red roof and fell down to the ground below. Rock Lee came to a halt and jumped off after him landing gracefully on his feet.

He looked around, opposite of him stood a large convenience store and the blonde haired ninja walk into an adjacent building with clear glass windows and a pristine glass door. Three large letters were written in bright purple, M.Y.M and Lee gasped in betrayal.

"There is a club for the most youthful of manly lotuses?! Why was I not informed of this before?" he said, his eyes burning with red-hot rage and his fists clenched in a burning passion.

He angrily pulled open the door and stepped inside; Naruto was arguing with a young woman seated at the front desk.

"Whaddya mean I can't join? I don't think you understand that the fate of my love life depends on this!" Naruto threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly.

"That's what they all say but you're going to sit down and wait regardless of how desperate you are," she clicked her tongue disapprovingly and continued to file her long bright blue nails.

Rock Lee walked up to the front desk and slammed his hands down on the desk, the fluffy pencil holder that sat there lost most of its contents to the floor.

"Naruto-san," his nostrils flared, "why did you not tell me there was a club for such youthful flowers as myself?!"

"Bushy Brows what the hell are you talking about?" Naruto squinted in puzzlement; the receptionist rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

A fancily dressed man who sat in the waiting area snickered discreetly behind his hand. He shrugged unapologetically when they turned to look at him and went back to his magazine reading.

"M.Y.M, does it not stand for Most Youthful Men?" He scratched his head.

The blue haired woman tapped her nail file on the desk," Are you two high or something? Get out of here and stop wasting my time."

"But-"

"If you're serious about signing up then go sit and fill out a form like everyone else."

Naruto sulked and sat down next to the overdressed man; Lee moved to find a seat but the receptionist frowned."Uh uh where do you think you're going? Pick up my pens."

Naruto looked over at the man next to him," So why are you here?"

"I'm going to be a contestant on the next show," he sniffed airily, "but I just know that I'm going to win, the competition really doesn't stand a chance and the prize isn't that bad either."

He pulled out a bejeweled wallet and opened it to reveal a tiny photo inside. "She's the one with pink hair, a strange hair color I know but I've managed to overlook it."

Naruto leaned over to get a better look and saw a smiling Sakura hugging Ino. He looked back at the frivolous man who was still prattling on and glared at him.

"Her hair is beautiful like everything else about her." He scrawled his information onto the form furiously.

The man snorted. "Far from it, that forehead of her's could be much smaller for one."

Naruto growled and tightened his grip on the purple pen. "If you say one more thing about her I will end you."

Killing intent oozed of him and the frivolous man cowered in his seat.

Lee plopped down in the seat on Naruto's right-he didn't notice the silent death threats Naruto was giving the man.

"Naruto-san why are you signing up for a dating show? Have you stopped courting Sakura-san?" Lee asked with keen interest.

"Oh no he seems to still be pretty into Pinky, he's probably signing up for her." The man blurted from his new seat across the room. He squeaked fearfully when Naruto directed a menacing gaze in his direction.

Lee's eyebrows knitted together and he bounced out of his chair with fervent resolve.

"I too shall sign up!"

Naruto groaned,"No Bushy Brows don't-"

Lee struck his signature nice guy pose, teeth fully exposed in a blinding grin and one hand outstretched in a thumbs up sign.

"I can not lose to you my rival in love."

Naruto proceed to bang his head with the clipboard the form was attached to. The flippant man could no longer contain his laughter and howled hysterically.

"Atsushi Tanaka you will be now taken in for your interview."**  
**

The man got up and he stuck out his tongue as he walked past Naruto.

"You little-" Naruto threw the purple pen and it hit Atsushi squarely in the back of his neatly combed head.

"Owwwww," he whined rubbing the back of his head. Naruto stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at him for good measures.

Atsushi huffed and followed the interview into a back office.

"I have finished my form! May the most youthful man win!" Lee sprinted to the front desk and handed his clipboard to the annoyed woman. He made his way to the door now walking only on his middle fingers.

"Ehh? Where ya goin' Bushy Brows?" Naruto got up to turn his form in too, the clipboard was slightly cracked and the receptionist glared at him.

"To train of course! Good luck Naruto-san," he curved his legs forward and used them to open the door.

Naruto turned around to face the receptionist, "So when will I know if I got in?"

"Stop leaning on the counter you'll get a letter in three days."

"Okay so..."

"What?"

"Nevermind." Naruto walked out the building. He really needed to get some ramen in his system.

* * *

**_Author's sofa-side rants: _**_I know I took a bit too long a thousand apologies to you wonderful people. I'm not even going to get details but I'd like to thank Suave Jiraiya, GK the 9Tailed Reaper, SHOUTxKarina, Soloeater, ExplodingKunai, I'm Not A Princess, Izzy10328, Minato Namikaze Uzamaki, Naruto Sakura Uzumaki, RandomzA, brycelke, elizabeth madrigal 92,keyblade1984, AnimaAmore, Erokage, Jmann23, NyxieCat, SmexyGenius, tuatara, and a nameless guest ;p for reviewing following and favoriting A Game Show Love Connection you guys make me so happy and fuzzy and stuff. I promise to thank you all individually when I get some free time and also I might update again before this Sunday. I hope I did Lee justice since he's one of my favorite characters. I'd love to hear any comments you guys might have happy Thanksgiving :)!_


End file.
